


Vedrfolnir Devoteth

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragon sex, Hemipenes, Implied Aymeric/Estinien, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: It was preposterous to think that a dragon might be courting him, and yet-- and yet it had happened in the past, and not as infrequently as the Church would have led Ishgardians to believe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> vedrfolnir's lore book entry tho

“I give! I give,” Aymeric said, holding up a hand, breath coming in ragged gasps. Vedrfolnir placed one of his clawed feet squarely on Aymeric’s chest.

“Mortal, you have grown soft in your absence,” he rumbled, spreading his wings so that all traces of light and sky were blocked from Aymeric’s vision. Aymeric let out a stuttering laugh.

“I’ve changed careers, my friend,” he said, reaching up to pet one of Vedrfolnir’s talons. The dragon brought his head down to nuzzle at Aymeric’s cheek. Aymeric felt warm breath on the side of his face.

The dragons were always… affectionate, with the exception of Hraesvelgr. Aymeric was always having dragonets climb all over him, and Vidofnir seemed to think nothing of occasionally wrapping around him like a large, contented cat.

Sometimes he wondered, though, if Vedrfolnir meant such gestures in a different way. Despite the changing times and the newfound Dravanian-Ishgardian alliance he had worked so hard at cultivating, there was no denying that the idea scared him as much as it stirred him.

It was preposterous to think that a dragon might be courting him, and yet-- and yet it had happened in the past, and not as infrequently as the Church would have led Ishgardians to believe.

“Vedrfolnir? It’s rather late. Mightn’t we return to your nest?”

“Certainly.” The dragon crouched low to the ground to allow Aymeric to climb onto his back.

Flying on a dragon was totally unlike any airship, and Aymeric thought he might never get used to it-- the powerful muscles between his thighs, wings beating the air, sky all around him. He clung to Vedrfolnir as they soared toward Zenith.

His nest was a massive stone circle high above the ground, sheltered by panes of flowing crystal. The masonry was surprisingly intact-- perhaps the work of the man Handeloup sent some months ago.

This time, Aymeric had come to the Churning Mists by himself. Lucia had urged him not to, but he wanted to speak with Hraesvelgr alone, and if possible, ask him if he had seen Estinien. Aymeric had a feeling that Estinien might have returned to make amends with the scalekin.

When Vedrfolnir landed, folding his wings into his sides, Aymeric slid off his back and sat heavily on the ground. “You are troubled,” Vedrfolnir observed.

“My apologies, Vedrfolnir. I was thinking of Estinien.”

“The errant dragon-slayer.”

Aymeric winced. “Aye, that’s him.”

“He is your mate?”

Though skilled as he was in conversation as both a diplomat and a nobleman, Aymeric’s words failed him at that moment.

What was Estinien to him? His dearest friend, to be sure, and one whose bed he had shared on more than one occasion. That the former dragoon was inconstant as the weather didn’t change the fact that Aymeric loved him fiercely.

Vedrfolnir seemed to sense the uncertainty in his silence.

“I might take his place for you tonight. Sleep by my side, Aymeric.” Vedrfolnir nudged at his shoulder, and Aymeric spread his cloak out to curl up beside him, shifting closer to the warmth the dragon radiated.

“There was an Ishgardian knight that once did share my nest,” Vedrfolnir said. “As you do now.”

“Have you-- have you mated with an Ishgardian before?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

It took a moment for him to register the answering low rumble as laughter. “In an age long past. ‘Twas not so uncommon in those days.”

“...And you loved him?”

“Although our time together was brief. Such is the way of mortal men.” Vedrfolnir sat back on his haunches and cocked his head, fixing Aymeric with a piercing stare. It was funny how many of his mannerisms called to mind a large bird of prey.

“Hraesvelgr and Shiva, then--”

“Coupled as any two mortals or dragons might.”

Vedrfolnir’s tail twitched, striking the ground. Aymeric swallowed.

Fury, and he’d been thinking it might be difficult with Vedrfolnir, Hraesvelgr was at least twice his size... Aymeric was still somewhat sore from their bout earlier.

“Would you have me?” he asked, going to his knees on the cloak.

Vedrfolnir looked at him for a long moment before answering.

“It would be my honor.”

Aymeric unlaced his tunic and let it fall open. Vedrfolnir prodded at his chest with his snout and then without warning licked a stripe up his stomach. Aymeric made a startled noise, clutching at the fabric beneath him.

“Be still,” Vedrfolnir said, nudging his shoulder. He spread his wings so that they formed a sort of canopy above them. Being enclosed should have made Aymeric fearful but instead filled him with a sense of safety. He knew Vedrfolnir, and trusted him enough to take to the skies with him--why should he not trust him in this?

Vedrfolnir’s tongue was not thin and forked as a snake’s, but broad and rough, slipping out to lavish attention on Aymeric’s chest.  He was nothing like when he fought with Aymeric-- now gentle and tender, taking great care with his size and strength.

“The gravest sin in Halonic doctrine,” said Aymeric, reaching out to drag his fingers along the scales of Vedrfolnir’s neck, “is that of laying with a dragon.”

Vedrfolnir’s eyes glowed orange in the darkness. “Then you are brave.”

Aymeric undid his trousers and twisted out of his smallclothes, leaving himself bare before the dragon. Vedrfolnir moved lower, sweeping his tongue over the inside of Aymeric’s thigh.

“Ah--Vedrfolnir, that feels--”

He continued his ministrations, dipping his head to lap at the wetness that had gathered between Aymeric’s legs. Aymeric moaned, bringing his hand up to rest on one of Vedrfolnir’s horns, and the dragon growled, letting hot breath ghost over Aymeric’s skin. Aymeric felt the noise reverberate through his body.  

Vedrfolnir’s jaw hung slightly open, revealing rows of jagged teeth. “So soft,” he said.

“I should like to touch you, as well,” Aymeric managed in an unsteady voice. Vedrfolnir drew back and folded his wings obligingly, allowing him to approach.

The twin heads of Vedrfolnir’s cock were visible, already partially protruded from the slit below the base of his tail. Its pointed tips beaded with clear fluid. Aymeric wrapped his hands around its length, finding it warm and slick to the touch, then leaned forward to taste. Salt burst on his tongue.

“Enough.” Vedrfolnir coaxed him gently onto his back, nudging his legs apart.

“I cannot help but be reminded of all the other times you’ve pinned me to the ground,” Aymeric said.

“I do find some enjoyment in it,” said Vedrfolnir and rutted against Aymeric, teeth bared, the shafts sliding over his entrance.

“Ohh-- as do I.”

When at last Vedrfolnir pressed inside, Aymeric shook with the effort of accommodating him, hands clenched in the fabric of his cloak.

“Fury, you--” Aymeric arched up, breaking off into a moan at the overwhelming sensation of fullness. Vedrfolnir bent low, sliding out again, and over Aymeric’s own labored breathing he thought he caught the steady thud of Vedrfolnir’s heartbeat.

He began to feel a familiar tightness in his belly when Vedrfolnir moved, stretching him out with each slow, measured thrust, and he reached down to touch himself, fingers brushing the place where his body joined with Vedrfolnir’s.

“Please,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut, and Vedrfolnir increased his speed, licking over Aymeric's neck and collarbone as he did so.  

Aymeric came with a gasp, clenching around Vedrfolnir’s cock, a few moments more before the dragon withdrew to spill his seed thick and white over Aymeric's stomach.

Afterward, Vedrfolnir cleaned him off, bathing him with his tongue. He only left Aymeric’s side to bring down for him to rest upon from a nearby cloud mallow.  

“Thank you,” Aymeric told him as he began to drowse, “for letting me stay, for all of it.”

“Sleep well, knight of mine,” Vedrfolnir said, and he curled up around Aymeric, sheltering him with his wings.


End file.
